


Mommy Says

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Incest, Mommy Kink, Teasing, Tied To A Chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma can't do much in her current situation except look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Says

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: in charge

After being alone and forced to grow up way too early, Emma relinquished control as easy as breathing whenever Snow asked it of her. Mommy telling her what to do was the most freeing thing Emma had ever experienced. Be tied up? Sure. Worship Mommy’s ass. Always.

‘Emma, look at Mommy.’

And Emma obeyed. It was the only thing she could do. After all, being tied to a chair tended to get in the way of limb movement.

And why not follow Mommy’s every word? Look at how glorious she was, from the simple black stilettos, up her impossibly pale legs that seemed to go up for miles until Emma’s eyes reached the hem of the little black dress that just hid Mommy’s thighs from view.

‘Em-ma.’

Uh oh. Took too long. Emma whipped her eyes up to take in Snow’s strict, but mostly amused expression.

‘M sorry, Mommy… got distracted,’ murmured Emma.

The rest of the dress was quite form fitting and left Snow’s shoulders bare.

‘I want you to beg for me, Baby. I think you’d sound just… wonderful begging me,’ began Snow. ‘Do you want to touch Mommy?’

Emma nodded furiously, ‘Please, Mommy!’

Snow hitched up the hem, smirked at Emma’s gasp, and then straddled her daughter. Emma struggled to get closer to Snow’s bare, wet heat, mercilessly teased through her trademark white tank top.

Emma thrust her head as far forward as possible, breath tickling Snow’s chest, ‘Please, Mommy! Need to be inside Mommy.’


End file.
